yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Out Attacks OTK
=OTK 1= The first All-Out Attacks OTK uses the effects of "All-Out Attacks", "Morphing Jar #2" and "Hiro's Shadow Scout"/"Poison Mummy" (note that this OTK will only work if you the only monsters in your Deck are "Morphing Jar #2s" and one "Hiro's Shadow Scout" or "Poison Mummy"). This OTK works by activating "All-Out Attacks" and stalling until you control the following face-down monsters: * Two set "Morphing Jar #2s" OR * One "Morphing Jar #2" and one "Hiro's Shadow Scout" OR * One "Morphing Jar #2" and one "Poison Mummy" Flip Summon a "Morphing Jar #2" and return all monsters on the field to each player's deck. With "Morphing Jar #2's" effect you will end up Special Summoning in face-down Defense Position: * Two set "Morphing Jar #2s" OR * One "Morphing Jar #2" and one "Hiro's Shadow Scout" OR * One "Morphing Jar #2" and one "Poison Mummy" Once this happens, "All-Out Attacks" will activate, switching all monsters into face-up attack position. Doing so will activate "Morphing Jar #2's", "Hiro's Shadow Scout's" and/or "Poison Mummy's" effects. This will create a loop which will eventually deck out your opponent or reduce their Life Points to 0. This OTK also works with "Needle Worm" and "Morphing Jar #2". Flipping "Morphing Jar #2" face-up activates the loop; however, it is legal because it is actually doing something: depleting your opponent's deck. Once the loop becomes meaningless (when your opponent decks out) "All-Out Attacks" destroys itself and the loop ends. Just end your turn and you will have won. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Morphing Jar #2 x1/2/3 * Hiro's Shadow Scout/Poison Mummy/Needle Worm Spell Cards * Level Limit - Area B * Swords of Revealing Light * Nightmare's Steelcage * Book of Moon * Upstart Goblin * Card Destruction * Enemy Controller * Messenger of Peace * Book of Eclipse * The Shallow Grave Trap Cards * All-Out Attacks * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Threatening Roar * Thunder of Ruler * Divine Wrath * Metal Reflect Slime * Cyber Shadow Gardna * Zoma the Spirit * Gravity Bind * Desert Sunlight * Solemn Judgment * Destruction Jammer * Dark Bribe * Mirror Force * Torrential Tribute You will want to stall and thin your deck with other Spells and Traps until you can get the cards you need, especially since the deck should only run one to three "Morphing Jar #2s", and one "Hiro's Shadow Scout" or "Poison Mummy". =OTK 2= Another - simpler and more effective - variant of the All-Out Attacks OTK involves two "Spear Cretins", one "Mass Driver" or "Cannon Soldier" and "All-Out Attacks". Have one "Spear Cretin" in the graveyard and one face-down. Flip Summon "Spear Cretin" and tribute it via the effect of "Mass Driver" or "Cannon Soldier", activating "Spear Cretin's" effect and Special Summoning the "Spear Cretin" in the Graveyard in face-down defense position. "All-Out Attacks" will flip "Spear Cretin" face-up and trigger the flip effect. This creates a loop which continues until your opponent's Life Points run out. =OTK 3= Another OTK using more recent cards that are easier to obtain is available. While All-Out Attacks and Ojama Trio may be hard to find, simply purchase the earth structure deck to receive helpful cards such as Stone Statue of the Aztecs and Canyon. Summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs. Then, on your opponents turn, play All-Out Attacks and Chain a Ojama Trio. All Three Tokens will attack your Statue and do a massive 12,000 damage. NOTE: after trying these OTKs on my Stardust Accelarator DS game, after milling lots of cards, the game simply Negates Morphing Jar 2s effect before my opponets deck is thinned to zero! I was lucy beacuse I was able to activate my seccond Jar's effect, but this is just a warning to those who wil try this on a DS game!!! QUESTION: Would Man-Eater Bug disrupt this chain? Category:Deck Type